


Powrót do domu

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: "- Phichit - przerwał mu stanowczo Katsuki. - Kim jest Viktor?"Po nieszczęśliwym wypadku Yuuri traci pamięć, pamięta tylko niewielkie strzępki.Victuuri/Viktuuri, Angst ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Z udziałem Yuri'ego Plisetskiego i Phichita





	Powrót do domu

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam wrzucić tutaj wszystko, co dotychczas pojawiło się na moim wattpadzie, zaczęłam od tego.  
> Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądają realia prawdziwej utraty pamięci, więc załóżmy, że całość tych realiów została wymyślona, żeby nikt nie zarzucił mi braku realizmu.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Dostrzegł pochylonego nad sobą czarnowłosego chłopaka o ciemnej karnacji; tylko tyle był w stanie wywnioskować po rozmytym obrazie, który miał przed oczami. Postać wcisnęła mu na nos okulary i wszystko stało się bardziej przejrzyste.  
\- Yuuri, tak dobrze, że w końcu się obudziłeś! - powiedział Phichit, przytulając go. Katsuki objął go niepewnie i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Viktor tak strasznie się o ciebie martwił! Miał wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu to on cię namówił do tamtej sekwencji. Poczekaj, jest na korytarzu, zaraz go zawołam, na pewno będzie spokojniejszy, kiedy cię zobaczy...  
\- Phichit - przerwał mu stanowczo Katsuki. - Kim jest Viktor?  
Nikiforov zastanawiał, czy ktoś, kto akurat przechodził korytarzem słyszał trzask. Dźwięk jego łamanego na pół serca. Coś mówiło mu, żeby wejść do sali, gdzie leżał Yuuri, żeby nim potrząsnąć, zmusić, żeby pamiętał. Zamiast tego stał przy szybie, zerkając na narzeczonego, i płakał. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy i spadały na kamienną posadzkę, a ramionami wstrząsał tłumiony szloch.  
Został sam.  
***  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz tam po prostu wejść i z nim porozmawiać?! - rzucił z poirytowaniem Phichit, patrząc na Viktora, który stał przed nim na szpitalnym korytarzu. - Może wtedy by sobie przypomniał.  
\- Wtedy czułby przymus, żeby sobie przypomnieć. Presję. Lekarz mówił, że to niewskazane.  
\- W tych wszystkich filmach romantycznych...  
\- Filmy to fikcja, Phichit, ocknij się! Nie będzie tak, że Yuuri mnie zobaczy i nagle przypomni sobie, że ma narzeczonego. Obiecaj mi, że nic mu o mnie nie opowiesz. Jeśli sobie przypomni, będę najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Jeśli nie...  
\- To do końca życia będziesz cierpiał - odparł Phichit. - W porządku, obiecuję, że nic mu o tobie nie powiem. Ale będziesz tego żałował.  
\- Już żałuję.  
***  
\- Phichit, opowiedz mi coś jeszcze... O mnie. O Viktorze. Cokolwiek.  
Tajlandczyk przerwał swoją historię w pół słowa i spojrzał na Japończyka z niepokojem.  
Po pierwszej rozmowie po przebudzeniu wyszło na jaw, że pamięć Yuuri'ego jest dziurawa jak ser szwajcarski. Pamiętał swoją rodzinę i Phichita oraz to, że przez pewien czas mieszkał w Detroit. Zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że był łyżwiarzem figurowym i nic nie wiedział o Viktorze. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaka błąkała mu się po obrzeżach mózgu był blondyn w rosyjskiej bluzie, który na niego krzyczał.  
\- Lekarz mówił, że nie powinienem narzucać ci wspomnień. Powinieneś sam sobie przypomnieć - odparł Phichit.  
\- Nie chcę czekać, aż sobie przypomnę! Nie mam ochoty czekać, aż nagle mnie oświeci! - Yuuri podniósł głos. - Nie wierzę, że to w ogóle się wydarzy, a nie chcę się błąkać jak dziecko we mgle!  
Chulanont westchnął cicho.  
\- Opowiem Ci o tobie. Ale o Viktorze ani słowa. Zabronił mi.  
Yuuri kiwnął głową i przesunął się na szpitalnym łóżku, by Phichit mógł usiąść obok niego. Chłopak ułożył się wygodnie i wyciągnął telefon. Potem zaczął opowiadać, ubogacając historię zdjęciami i filmikam zgromadzonymi na karcie pamięci. Yuuri liczył, że więcej informacji mu pomoże, teraz jednak miał w głowie tylko mętlik.  
***  
Yuuri został wypuszczony ze szpitala tydzień po wypadku. W ciągu tych siedmiu dni zdążył się dowiedzieć, że był łyżwiarzem figurowym, a na ostatnich zawodach Grand Prix zdobył drugie miejsce. Sytuacja, która zawierała krzyczącego blondyna wydarzyła się wtedy, gdy na wcześniejszym Grand Prix Yuri Plisetsky, nadzieja rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, zrobił mu awanturę o bycie nieudacznikiem.  
Phichit załatwił mu pokój w hotelu w Petersburgu, tym samym, w którym on sam się zatrzymał. Viktor wciąż odmawiał spotkania z Yuurim, zawsze jednak był w pobliżu niego. Każdego dnia, gdy Phichit opowiadał Katsukiemu o życiu, którego ten nie pamiętał, srebrnowłosy siedział na korytarzu i czekał na cud. Czekał aż Yuuri sobie przypomni, że go kocha. Ale dni mijały, a cud się nie wydarzał.  
A Viktor nadal był sam. I powoli tracił nadzieję, że stanie się inaczej.  
***  
Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach od wyjścia ze szpitala Yuuri dał się zaciągnąć na lodowisko. Phichit uważał to za osobisty tryumf biorąc pod uwagę, jak długo go na to namawiał.  
Pierwsze kroki Katsukiego, które ten stawiał na lodzie były niepewne i chwiejne. Początkowo chłopak nie chciał nawet puścić dłoni Phichita, co powodowało starannie tłumione rozbawienie nie tylko Tajlandczyka, ale skrytego w kącie Viktora, który nadal nie miał zamiaru tracić Japończyka z oczu. Dopiero po pierwszych dwóch okrążeniach wokół tafli Yuuri zdecydował się puścić dłoń Phichita i samotnie ruszyć na swoisty podbój lodu, którego tak niedawno czuł się panem. Poruszał się jak dziecko we mgle, przewracał się, chwiał, a jednak pierwszy raz od przebudzenia czuł się na swoim miejscu.  
***  
Phichit zmuszał Yuuri'ego do przychodzenia na petersburskie lodowisko codziennie, by chłopak nie wyszedł z wprawy. Katsuki posłusznie chodził tam z przyjacielem i szybko przestał udawać, że robi to niechętnie. Na nowo uczył się kochać łyżwiarstwo i lód. Phichit pokazywał mu jego stare układy i teraz Yuuri starał się je powtarzać, by wrócić do dawnej sprawności. Z reguły Chulanont zmuszał go do opuszczenia lodowiska przed trzecią popołudniu, jednak pewnego dnia, miesiąc od jego utraty pamięci oboje stracili poczucie czasu i Yuuri wreszcie się dowiedział, dlaczego Phichit tak nalegał, by pilnowali czasu.  
\- Kogo ja widzę, Katsudon! Przestałeś się w końcu nad sobą użalać i wróciłeś do treningów? - rzucił Yuri, który wszedł do budynku w towarzystwie Mili i Georgiego. Po chwili dołączył do nich Yakov. Yuuri podjechał do bandy i zmarszczył brwi. Phichit szybko znalazł się przy nim.  
\- Trenuję już od kilku dni... Przepraszam, znamy się? - odparł niepewnie Katsuki. Plisetsky parsknął śmiechem.  
\- "Znamy się?" co ty, na mózg ci się rzuciło i przestajesz poznawać ludzi?  
\- Pamiętam tylko, że ktoś podobny do ciebie na mnie krzyczał... To ty musisz być Yuri Plisetsky.  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dobra, idioto. Gdzie jest Viktor? Liczyłem, że w końcu trafię na was jak trenujecie, bo nie odbiera. Do waszego mieszkania nie odważyłem się pójść bo Bóg wie, co bym tam napotkał.  
Yuuri spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Phichit.  
\- Yurio... Yuuri stracił pamięć. Nie pamięta właściwie nic - powiedział cicho, jakby konspiracyjnie. - Nie pamięta nawet Viktora.  
\- Nie wierzę. Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie zapomnieć, że masz narzeczonego? - Plisetsky zaśmiał się.  
\- Narzeczonego? Narzeczonego?! Phichit, naprawdę, nie pomyślałeś, że wypadałoby mnie poinformować, że Viktor, którego nawet nie pamiętam, ale o którym wszyscy gadają, jest moim NARZECZONYM?! - Yuuri stracił cierpliwość i podniósł głos, patrząc na Phichita z ogniem w oczach.  
\- Zabronił mi, mówiłem Ci.  
\- Chcę się z nim zobaczyć - zażądał czarnowłosy. - Phichit...  
\- Nie - głosu, który usłyszał, nie był w stanie powiązać z osobą. Przeniósł wzrok na osobę, która wypowiedziała te słowa.  
\- A kim ty jesteś, żeby mi mówić, czy mogę się zobaczyć ze swoim narzeczonym? - zapytał poirytowany Yuuri.  
\- Narzeczonym, którego nie pamiętasz? Po co chcesz się z nim spotkać? - odparł Yakov. - Nie pozwolę ci złamać serca Vityi.  
Yuuri zaklął, a potem mrucząc coś pod nosem opuścił taflę i zniknął w szatni.  
\- On naprawdę nic nie pamięta? - zapytał Yakov, patrząc na Phichita.  
\- Właściwie nic - odparł Tajlandczyk. - I nic mu nie pomaga sobie przypomnieć - dodał.  
\- Z Viktorem jest źle - powiedział Georgi. - Właściwie nie wychodzi z mieszkania. Pije. Płacze. On go naprawdę kocha.  
***  
Yuuri siedział na ławeczce i wpatrywał się w złotą obrączkę na swoim palcu. Miał ją na ręce od czasu, gdy się obudził, ale nigdy nie przywiązywał do niej wagi. Teraz obracał ją na palcu zastanawiając się, jak wygląda ten, który na ręce nosi taką samą.  
***  
\- No dalej, Katsudon! Axel naprawdę nie jest taki trudny!  
Odkąd Yuri dowiedział się, że Yuuri wrócił do treningów nalegał, żeby trenowali w tym samym czasie. Katsuki właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko, a rady blondyna pomagały mu być coraz lepszym. Owszem, Plisetsky często był zgryźliwy i nieprzyjemny, krzyczał i go obrażał... Ale pomiędzy nimi nawiązała się jakaś nić porozumienia.  
***  
\- Otwieraj, Nikiforov! Wiem, że tam jesteś! - krzyknął Yuri, uderzając w drzwi mieszkania Viktora. Dobijał się tam już od kilku dobrych minut i zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że srebrnowłosy mu otworzy. Gdy już postanowił odpuścić i wrócić do siebie, drzwi uchyliły się.  
\- Właź, jeśli musisz - usłyszał ochrypnięty głos Viktora. Yuri bez słowa wszedł do środka.  
Mieszkanie Nikiforova zmieniło się nie do poznania. Kotary były zaciągnięte, przez co w pokoju dziennym panował nieprzyjemny półmrok. Na podłodze i stoliku walały się puste butelki po wódce i opakowania po chińskim żarciu.  
\- Czego chcesz? - odezwał się Nikiforov.  
\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że zachowujesz się jak pieprzona ofiara losu?  
\- Nie zabieraj głosu w sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia bo co, bo mam szesnaście lat i "nic nie wiem o życiu"?  
\- Nie wiesz jak to jest być zakochanym i przeżyć coś takiego.  
\- Może i nie wiem, ale ty stanowczo przekraczasz normę użalania się nad sobą.  
\- Yuri... - zaczął groźnie Viktor, ale blondyn szybko mu przerwał.  
\- Zamknij się i słuchaj. Jestem skłonny zrozumieć, że to boli. Ale poddałeś się praktycznie bez walki! Nawet się z nim nie widziałeś. Nie dałeś mu szansy, żeby sobie ciebie przypomniał, a zamiast tego postanowiłeś zacząć pogrążać się w beznadziei! Pięciokrotny mistrz grand prix pokonany przez samego siebie, bo był zbytnim idiotą, żeby porozmawiać z miłością swojego życia i sprawić, żeby sobie go przypomniał albo znowu go pokochał! Zamiast tego od dwóch miesięcy siedzisz tutaj i pogrążasz się w beznadziei!  
Blondyn sięgnął po stojącą na stole jedyną pełną butelkę, po którą najwyraźniej wyciągał rękę Viktor. Potem wylał jej zawartość na dywan, a butelką rzucił o ścianę.  
\- Ogarnij się, Nikiforov. Następnym razem, jeśli będę musiał tu przyjść, to nie skończy się na krzyku - powiedział już ciszej Yuri, a potem zostawił Viktora samego z myślami.  
***  
\- Dobra, Katsudon, czas na Salchowa!  
Phichit spojrzał na Plisetskiego z niepokojem.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Nie zapomnij, że Yuuri'emu nigdy nie wychodziły Salchowy - powiedział.  
\- Wiem co robię - uciął Yuri. - Katsudon, podwójny Salchow!  
Yuuri nie polemizował, ale posłusznie zaczął przygotowywać się do skoku, który w końcu wykonał bezbłędnie.  
\- Nieźle! Teraz potrójny!  
Katsuki kiwnął głową, a potem rozpędził się i wykonał skok. Tym razem zachwiał się przy lądowaniu, ale nie przewrócił się.  
\- Jeszcze raz!  
Yuuri musiał skoczyć potrójnego Salchowa jeszcze dwa razy nim Yuri uznał go za odpowiedni.  
\- No dobrze. Teraz poczwórny! - zawołał Plisetsky.  
\- Yuri, nie przesadzaj...  
\- Wiem, co robię - uciął blondyn. - Dalej, Katsuki, poczwórny Salchow!  
Yuuri nie był przekonany, że poradzi sobie z tym skokiem, zwłaszcza, że Phichit mówił mu, że średnio sobie z nim radził. Postanowił jednak spełnić polecenie Yuri'ego. Wszystko szło dobrze aż do lądowania. Jedna noga odjechała mu za daleko i przez to stracił równowagę i upadł... Uderzając głową o lodową taflę.  
Yuri i Phichit szybko ruszyli w jego stronę.  
\- I to jest to twoje "Wiem co robię"? - warknął Chulanont, patrząc ze złością na blondyna.  
\- Tak właśnie. O to mi chodziło.  
***  
Yuuri powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Światło od razu boleśnie poraziło go w oczy, więc szybko je zamknął.  
\- Yuuri! Tym razem obudziłeś się szybciej! - usłyszał głos Phichita. W końcu czarnowłosy zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy.  
\- Jak to tym razem? - zapytał nieprzytomnie.  
\- Po ostatnim uderzeniu głową w lód. Chociaż wtedy to była wina Viktora, a teraz Yurio.  
\- Co z Viktorem? Gdzie on jest? - Yuuri podniósł się do siadu. Phichit wcisnął mu okulary na nos.  
\- Yuuri, zadam ci kilka pytań i musisz odpowiedzieć, nieważne jak głupie mogłyby się wydawać, w porządku?  
Katsuki kiwnął głową, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciela.  
\- Czym ty się zajmujesz? - padło pierwsze pytanie.  
\- Jak to czym... Jestem łyżwiarzem figurowym. Zdobyłem srebro na ostatnim Grand Prix. A na gali tańczyłem z Viktorem.  
\- Kim jest Viktor? - zapytał Phichit.  
\- Co to za głupie pytania? - zapytał z poirytowaniem Katsuki.  
\- Yuuri, po prostu odpowiedz.  
\- Viktor Nikiforov, pięciokrotny złoty medalista Grand Prix, mój narzeczony, trener, jedyna miłość... Mieszkamy razem w Petersburgu. Phichit, o co chodzi?  
\- Dwa miesiące temu miałeś podobny wypadek, uderzyłeś głową w lód. I wtedy, po przebudzeniu... Pamiętałeś tylko mnie i swoją rodzinę. Nie pamiętałeś nawet kim byłeś ty sam...  
\- Gdzie jest Viktor? - zapytał niespokojnie Yuuri.  
\- Pewnie w mieszkaniu. Jego przyjaciele mówili, że po tym, gdy go nie poznałeś, załamał się...  
\- Muszę tam jechać. Błagam, powiedz mi, że jesteśmy w Petersburgu.  
Phichit kiwnął głową, a Katsuki zerwał się ze szpitalnego łóżka.  
\- Jadę tam. Gdzie są moje rzeczy?  
***  
Yuuri drżącymi dłońmi wydobył z torby klucz do mieszkania. Miał problem, by włożyć go do zamka, ale w końcu mu się to udało, i mógł wejść do środka. Stanął w progu i rozejrzał się po pokoju dziennym.  
Od czasu wizyty Yuri'ego mieszkanie się zmieniło. Zalany wódką dywan został wyrzucony i zastąpiony innym, czystym. Puste butelki i papierowe opakowania zniknęły, a półmrok panujący w pokoju wynikał tylko z faktu, że na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Yuuri dostrzegł Viktora, siedzącego w fotelu pod oknem.  
\- Viktor... Vitya. Wróciłem. Wróciłem do domu - wyszeptał. Nikiforov w kilku krokach zbliżył się do niego. Po chwili całowali się bez opamiętania, słodki pocałunek był pełen słonych łez, były to jednak łzy szczęścia, wyraz tęsknoty. Dłonie przesuwały się po ciele drugiego, jakby starając się na nowo odkryć wszystkie krzywizny. W myślach obojga trwało błaganie, by stał się cud, a ta chwila trwała wiecznie.  
\- Wróciłeś - powiedział cicho Viktor, gdy w końcu przerwali pocałunek.  
\- Do ciebie. Wróciłem do ciebie. Do domu.  
Srebrnowłosy objął go ściśle, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Mówi się czasem, że dom to nie miejsce, ale ludzie, których kochasz i którzy kochają ciebie. Że dom to miejsce, gdzie jest twoje serce. I kiedy tak stał wtulony w Viktora, słysząc bicie jego serca, czując jego oddech na swojej szyi, Yuuri był skłonny się z tym zgodzić całym sercem.  
Byli w domu. Nareszcie.

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, ten ff powstał od ostatniej sceny, potem dopisałam resztę historii :D  
> Nie wiem, skąd w mojej głowie taki pomysł, ale spodobał mi się na tyle, że postanowiłam go napisać.  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko mi się podoba.


End file.
